Infinite Love
by konanangelofrain
Summary: Unknown people, unknown place, everything is new, could love possibly bloom?
1. Who Is She?

**[**** Hello! This is my first fan fiction, I know it's probably crappy and not enough detail, but don't worry I'll get the hang of it! I don't own any of the characters! ]**

She wasn't sure how she got where she was, all she knew is that she was surrounded by faces, none which were familiar to her in anyway. "Are you okay?" A stern voice said to her reaching down a hand to help her to her feet. "Y-yes, I'm fine." She said gently grasping the hand and pulling herself up, she looked up into his eyes, they were a deep royal blue, his hair was black and his clothes matched his eyes. "I'm Edward, you gave us all quite a scare." He said smiling gently at her. This caused her cheeks to turn a bright pink. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." She said shyly. "Well, that sure is a unusual name." Said a young blond haired boy with blue eyes. "Rico, that's not nice." Yelled a girl with brown hair a light turquoise eyes. "I'm sorry about him." She said extending her hand. "I'm Aya." "It's nice to meet you." Hinata said bowing slightly. "Do you think she can come back to camp with us?" Edward said looking at Aya. "I suppose it will be alright, geez Ed, it's unlike you to just welcome strangers to our camp.." "I don't want to cause any trouble!" Hinata said. "Don't worry, you won't." Edward said with a smile.

It was unlike Edward to smile so much, for no apparent reason, he was not the comforting type, though he was told he had a softer side, but he usually used his in charge voice for people he had hardly known. Ed wasn't sure what this girl did to him, but every time he looked at her felt like all the cares in the world had faded, she had such a kind spirit around her and he didn't know why she made him feel this way.

Back at camp. "Who's this?" Said a man with brown hair and glasses, his name was Eugene, he was a priest and a healer. "This is Hinata." Edward stated. "Oh, what a pretty name, well I'm Eugene." The priest said with a closed eye smile. "I-it's nice to meet you sir." "Oh, Ed, your back and you brought a lady friend." Said a low bellowing voice. "Sir Muscles.." Ed muttered. "This is Hinata.." He continued gesturing to her. "Nice to meet'cha, name's Balbagan!" He said in a loud voice. "I don't know what it is with you shouting everything, geez.." Eugene said shaking his head. "Where's Capell?" Edward said looking around. "Looking for me Ed?" Capell came up behind the group with his usual smile. "Oh, you brought back someone." Capell said giving Hinata a sweet smile. Edward cleared his throat getting Capell's attention. "This is Hinata." Ed said smiling at her. "Well, she's sure got you hooked, hasn't she Ed!" Balbagan said letting out a large laugh, the children below him, Rico and Rucha laughed along with him, only encouraging his laughter. "Oh, stop.. Ed's just being nice." Eugene said glaring at Balbagan. Hinata could only stand there blushing, she had completely forgotten she was in a foreign place and hadn't really known anyone. Aya sighed. "Well, let's all get some rest. Hinata, you can stay in my tent if you like." Hinata nodded and everyone retired to there tent for the night.

**See? I told you, but still let me know what you think about it!**


	2. Where I Belong

**[ Well, it's about time I get started on the next chapter, for those who actually wanted to read it I hope I made it worth the wait!]**

Hinata sat up yawning and stretching, she had completly forgotton she was in a entirely different environment, but it quickly came back to mind as she exited the tent she was staying in. "Good morning!" Edward said greeting her with a smile. Balbagan chuckled as he watched Ed who looked like a love struck teenager. "Oh, good morning." Hinata said smiling slightly. "Hello Hinata, are you hungry?" Capell asked with a smile. "Oh, yes, thank you." Hinata said blushing slightly, this caught Edward's eyes. "Come right this way!" Edward said beckoning her to follow him to where he was sitting, Aya put some of the gruel they were eating in a small bowl for Hinata and handed it to her. "Sorry, we're a little low on supplies, someone forgot to supply us.." Aya states giving Eugene a glare. "Well, excuse me for not having enough money." Eugene said looking away. "Oh, no it's fine! I don't want to be anymore trouble then I already am." Hinata said giving Aya a smile. "Your no trouble at all" Capell said beating Edward to it, Hinata blushed smiling. "Yes, Capell is right!" Edward agreed. Edward couldn't help but feel jealous toward Capell "_How come she looks that way at him? Does Capell have feelings for her? What am I thinking? I've only just met her! Why do I feel this way!? Ugh! I don't have the time!" _Edward thought to himself, and kept wondering what it was about Hinata that made him feel so... right.

After everyone was finished with Breakfast they packed up camp and ready'd themselves to leave. "Will you be traveling with us Hinata?" Eugene asked. "I-I have to find my home.. I'm sorry, but I miss all my friends.." Hinata said looking down sadly at the ground. "Thank you all for your hospitality!" She said bowing to them. "I really appreciate it." "We we're happy we could help you." Capell said smiling, which made her blush turning away. "I-I must go now.." She began to walk away from them all. "It was nice meeting you!" Aya yelled out. "Oh, yes it was nice meeting you all." She said, Edward stood there unable to speak and say the words he wanted to most, he wanted to tell her he would go with her, that he would protect her and help her find her home and friends, but he couldn't say these words. _"Come on Ed! Just spit it out! She'll leave and you'll never see her again.. you have to say it!" _Edward thought trying to encourage himself to say what he wanted to. "Hinata, wait!" Edward said. Hinata turned around and saw Edward run to her side. "You all head on without me." Edward stated. "What are you doing!?" Aya said with her usually tone when she was upset about something. "I cannot let her go off alone, she doesn't know anything about our lands, and the beasts that roam around here, if anything happens to her, won't you all feel guilty?" Edward asked looking directly at Aya. "Well... now that you put it that way.. but why don't we all--" "I understand." Capell said cutting Aya off. "You help her out Ed, and meet up with us later.. don't get into too much trouble, alright?" Capell said smiling at Edward. Edward smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Capell. Hinata, allow me to accompany you until you reach your destination!" Hinata's face turned red and she smiled. "T-thank you... I would very much like that." Here was his chance to figure out about her and his feelings for her.

**[ Well I hope that wasn't disappointing to anyone! Please Review! And give ideas for the next chapter cause I need some! THANK YOU :D]**


End file.
